


kageyama tobio and his three simps

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Noritsune Marou Suzuki Nao Kuhone Masahiko Sokolov Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Japan's national team is preparing for the Olympic games, however that does not prevent its three youngest players from being whipped by Kageyama Tobio.
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	kageyama tobio and his three simps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwabits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwabits/gifts).



> Hello ~ I just woke up so here you have the second story! This was born by a coversacion on twitter and well, I was going to upload it before but I preferred to use it now lol  
> enjoy your reading ~

**Kageyama Tobio, 24 years old with a height of 1.88cm, at the age of 19 he played in the Olympics, a genius point guard who led his former team "Schweiden Adlers" to victory three years in a row, current player of Ali Roma. Jet black hair, blue eyes without forgetting that he has an incredible body where, without a doubt, his small waist stands out.**

"Hey, you forgot to mention his team in high school" nao complained as he looked at his blonde haired classmate.

"It's true, tobio-san usually says that it is thanks to karasuno that he can play so well" Masahiko seconded as he nodded to the words of the outside hitter.

"well, well, I forgot about that, ok? let me start over-" Noritsune rolled his eyes as he cleared his voice before being interrupted.

All three turned their heads at the same time only to be met with a smile from one of the center blockers, Sakuma Sokolov.

"Have they finished talking about Tobio and are they going to start going inside?" Sakuma asked as he looked between the three minors of the team, placing his attention on a certain blonde without stopping to smile. "If you continue like this, I'll be the one next to Tobio on the court, Maruo-kun."

"No way!" he complained before feeling like the opposite took his collar of the shirt before starting to drag him.

"then practice or I'll tell tobio you're a terrible blocker."

While both ravens were watching how his friend was dragged by one of his older, they shared a look with each other.

"Sokolov-san is really scary" Nao mentioned as he watched the way where the central blocker disappeared.

Nodding to the other's words, Kunohe got a chill when he remembered a person who was so scary "He is, although Iwaizumi-san much more-"

Before they could continue to ramble, hands landed on the top of his head, they both turned only to find one of his libraries.

"even though I can be scary too you know?" threatened -not verbally- Yaku while he held tightly to his younger companions

"Y-Yaku-san!".

"Well brats, I know your chances of playing may seem zero, but that does not give you the right to slack, if you are here it is because you are good enough right?" Seeing how the pair nodded vigorously, he spoke again "then it is they better prove it."

After four hours of practice, he was sure that all his muscles were hurting hard, there was only one last stretch left and they could go. Speaking of stretching, Masahiko was the first to go where the jet setter was standing next to him.

"Tobio-san, are you going to stretch? Let me help you!" he mentioned with a soft smile seeing how the opposite looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay, thanks Kuhone" Tobio thanked the youngest of his intentions, if he felt that the grip on his waist was very firm, he didn't mention it, the youngest of him just wanted to help, right?

However, Masahiko was not someone humble, so he made sure to look at his friends with a smile on his face, which only widened by not only getting annoyed reactions from his friends but also of the rest of the team.

However, life itself was a competition, so the next day he was not surprised to see Noritsune being hugged by Tobio-san. The bastard had the nerve to hug the point guard saying shit like "I feel better when I get a hug" which made the jet hug him uncomfortably, but slowly he seemed to adapt to the feeling, but without a doubt the blond's gaze spoke for itself alone.

> _``Oho look, he hug me back''_

The matter did not end only there, he was in charge of monopolizing the jet during his shift, he began to practice by himself loud enough for everyone to hear him, the team members looked at him before the jet approached him.

"Is it okay if I practice with you, Kuhone?" Tobio asked, seeing how the outside hitter smiled excitedly.

"Of course if Tobio-san, it's always great to be able to practice with you."

As they both got into position, he didn't hesitate to look at his friends with amusement, modulating the words on his lips feeling the gaze of several of the players on them.

> _"ah, it looks like he chose to practice with me"_

But without a doubt the one who had taken the jackpot had been Suzuki, that fucking idiot had had the nerve to show up at lunch with a bento, but not just any bento, one made especially for him. Who had had the nerve to look at them with pity.

> _"What? You didn't get any homemade food from him? How sad."_

"Oh come on, we all know Tobio-san did it because you're the youngest," Noritsune accused as he tried to get some of the opponent's bento out, getting hit on his hand in return.

"Yes, and? It doesn't mean that he made it for me" Nao bragged as he gladly chewed one of the onigiri contained in the bento.

Before either could hit the other, a voice interrupted them, to be more specific. Miya Atsumu's voice.

"Can you guys stop flirting with Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked softly as he looked between the trio, completely ignoring the conversation they were having.

The three of them stared at the blonde setter who was looking at them with a smile, they had nothing against Atsumu-san, at least they didn't until they saw the blonde shamelessly flirting with Tobio-san.

"Ah? Sorry, we don't talk to people who were born before 2000" Masahiko announced while he was eating his lunch.

"Except Tobio-san, he could punch me in the face and I would say thank you"

"Same."

From another table, several of the players watched the trio's interaction with Atsumu, who seemed to be completely ignoring the blonde setter.

"If you are popular among the young Tobio" Sakuma mentioned while he looked at the jet, who was quietly eating a couple of onigiris.

"They quite liked me,"Tobio nodded as he went for his second onigiri.

"Of course they do, they want to fuck you" Yaku commented as he joined the conversation.

They were sitting at a table just the three of them while the other team members were still deciding what to eat or take a bath, they had been the first to finish their rounds.

"I don't think so, I'm older than them."

"What does it have? Just because you're older doesn't mean you couldn't like it."

And true to Yaku's words, the following practices saw himself being cornered by that trio. For sure to train, after all it would be difficult for them to be put to play for long because the regular members of the team were the monstrous generation, which is why Tobio saw no problem in focusing his attention a little more on his minors, and if they showed off to their other companions, that was something Tobio would never know.

But time passed quickly and when they least expected it, they were about to return to Japan taking the Silver medal with them, Argentina taking the gold this year.

However, it was a surprise that Argentina's point guard Oikawa Tooru approached them with a smile on his face, to be clear: he was approaching Tobio-san with a smile on his face.

So they did what they did best, block the path of anyone who wanted to be near the older jet, who just looked at them curiously at their actions, ignoring how little by little Oikawa seemed more annoyed at not being able to talk to him.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO TOBIO-CHAN!" Oikawa complained as he tried to pass through those brats, seriously, why were they coming higher and higher?

"Did I ask you? No, stay away from Tobio-san" Noritsune kindly asked as he completely covered the other's view, being the tallest of the three it was obvious that he would be in the front.

"It's true! You're playing for the other side and you haven't been with him for how many years" Nao boasted as he prevented the brunette from entering the left side.

"HAAAH !? TOBIO-CHAN SAY SOMETHING TO THESE BRUTES WE TALKED TO! "Oikawa protested before seeing the jet peeking out behind the blonde.

"Oikawa-san, we haven't had a civilized conversation in years" Tobio mentioned while looking at his minors, it was nice that they wanted to protect him and even in this way he could speak more civilly without mocking gestures from the brunette in between. "Can we continue speaking this way?"

"OF COURSE NOT, FOOLISH TOBIO-CHAN!."

"Oh …"

"YOU MADE TOBIO-SAN FEEL BAD!" Masahiko claimed as he stood in front of the brunette.

They stayed a few moments like that, the four of them still exchanging venomous glances until finally the brunette was led elsewhere by Atsumu-san and Hinata-san, so they turned to meet the point guard's sapphire gaze. They stood still for a few moments before wrapping the other in a rather awkward hug to be honest.

"Ignore Tobio-san, not everyone has good taste."

"It's true, you are amazing."

"That's right, the real idiot, he is!"

Feeling his face blush, Tobio only patted his younger ones as they continued their spiel about why no one deserved it. He certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with them, at the next Olympics or outside of them.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? I hope you liked it! see you in the next story, which will be published in a few hours


End file.
